1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel reporter gene system, and in particular relates to a method for using a recombinant nucleotide sequence encoding an anti-polyethylene glycol recombinant single chain membrane antibody as a reporter gene to monitor presence and distribution of a gene and a cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developing non-immunogic and specific reporter genes to monitor expressions and distributions of genes and cells in vivo is very important for the optimization of gene or cell therapy.
Presently, there are two types of reporter genes for non-invasive imaging: (1) exogenous reporter genes: mainly from bacterium or virus of non-mammal systems, such as the gene of the herpesvirus thymidine kinase, the gene of the bacterial cytosine deaminase and the gene of the green fluorescent protein. Although exogenous reporter genes have specificities, the products thereof usually induce immune responses that result in tissue injury. Thus, exogenous reporter genes limit the continuous expression (long term) and orientation imaging of reporter genes, limiting clinical application; and (2) endogenous reporter genes: from such as human dopamine D2 and transferrin. Although endogenous reporter genes do not easily induce immune responses, dopamine D2 and transferrin are widely expressed in normal human body systems. Thus, endogenous reporter genes lack specificity and application thereof is limited. Therefore, developing low immunogic and highly specific reporter genes is desired. As such, a gene of an anti-polyethylene glycol membrane antibody which belongs to the exogenous reporter genes and meets the low immunogenicity and high specificity features and requirements of reporter genes is disclosed herein.